Home
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Leliana hogs the bed covers at night. Leliana/F!Lavallen.


Their first night together is all intense passion and whispered confessions. Love and lust combining until they were sated and they had not fallen to sleep until the sun had come up. It had been everything Ellana had dreamt about from the moment she had met Leliana.

The second night they spend together is much more enlightening.

Ellana is Dalish; she's used to sharing, used to the cold but for some reason, it's a little colder than she expects, she can feel the mountain air over her skin. When she turns Leliana has all the bedclothes wrapped around her completely, one hand tucked up beneath her face. She's beautiful like this, cosy and relaxed, the covers pulled right up to her chin.

And she would happily leave her but she's cold, and even after she jumps up and closes the doors to the balcony she still needs some covers. Especially as she sleeps naked.

Except she's not sure if she should try and wake Leliana or just wrestle the covers back from her.

She decides not to wake her and starts to pull at the edge of bedclothes. She tugs hard but Leliana pulls back, turning her back to Ellana who chuckles. She manages to turn her back so she's not lying on it any longer, pulling enough free to cover her slim body. She wraps her arm around the human and settles in closer, warming herself back up. Leliana mumbles something but it's lost on Ellana who falls to sleep as soon as she's warm once more.

Xxx

A few nights later, Ellana wakes up cold again.

Apparently, Leliana always steals the covers.

She frowns, she's not as cold as the night before and she could probably sleep without any covers but she'd rather not. She's still naked and it's still cold.

She considers pulling at the covers but decides to try and wake Leliana instead.

Ellana is surprised again to find that the spy does not sleep lightly. At least when she's in bed with the Inquisitor it turns out. She taps Leliana on the shoulder expecting the woman to leap up, or at least open her eyes.

She doesn't even grumble.

Ellana kisses her, not to wake her up, and then shakes her gently.

Leliana does grumble then, shifting slightly but not waking or moving enough for the Inquisitor to get any purchase on the bedclothes. So she starts to push and pull, rocking Leliana back and forth until the woman springs awake and Ellana finds a knife at her throat.

"Creators!" Ellana cries. Leliana is breathing hard but pulls away slowly.

"Sorry my love," she says, she slips the knife away somewhere secret the elf doesn't see and lies back down.  
In the process of waking up, she's kicked herself free of the covers and Ellana pulls them back over her body and curls into Leliana's body.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I was cold," she whispers but Leliana is already asleep.

Xxx

A few nights later and Ellana wakes up frozen. She thinks she might actually be blue but it's hard to tell in the dark. Apparently, summer turns to winter pretty quickly in the Frostbacks with no hint of Autumn.

She thinks about getting up and starting a fire or finding some clothes but instead, she turns to look at Leliana in the shadows. She's curled up, wrapped up in the bedclothes and fast asleep as usual.

Ellana's ready tonight.

She rolls over, leans down and grabs a brown patterned quilt from the floor beside her bed. Smiling to herself she wraps herself in the quilt. It's immediately better and she's definitely having a fire and nightclothes tomorrow night. At least she's a warmer now and has a plan for their next night together.

Which may be sooner than she thinks, as they start to spend more and more time together.

She's smiling about that when she falls to sleep.

The next morning she wakes to find Leliana sitting up in bed smiling at her.

"Good morning, ma cherie," she says softly.

"Morning," Ellana says, her voice still muffled into the pillow. Leliana leans over to kiss her and Ellana finally unburies her face to kiss her back. "Morning," she repeats a little clearer. Leliana giggles.

"You are very cute in the morning," she says.

"You are always cute," Ellana tells her.

"Where did this quilt come from? I've not seen this before."

"Oh, ah, I made it when I was young," she says, "I got it out yesterday."

"For the bed? You already have so many blankets and covers."

Ellana pauses, sitting up and Leliana does the same. The covers slip away and the elf is a little distracted for a moment but manages to look back up at the spy's smirking face after a moment.

"I need to tell you something," she says, and Leliana cups her cheek.

"You can tell me anything Ellana."

"You hog the bed covers."

Leliana stares and Ellana thinks she's upset her for a moment before the redhead starts to laugh. She leans forward and kisses the elf on the lips, running her hands into the crop of dark hair and pulling her down to lie with her. She covers them both with the brown quilt.

"I did not realise," she says. "I apologise."

"It's fine," Ellana replies, "I'll just use the other quilt when it happens."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I'm not sleeping alone," she says.

"No ma cherie," Leliana kisses her again. "I do not want to sleep alone any longer either. I sleep so much better when I'm with you."

"Me too," Ellana admits.

They curl up together, kissing for a little while.

Tomorrow she'll start a fire before bed, have the quilt ready for in the night and perhaps sleep in some night clothes. Even waking up cold she still sleeps better with Leliana. Perhaps with a fire burning, she can have the balcony door open again and enjoy the breeze.

Probably not, but she doesn't mind.

Leliana is enough to make her feel like she's home here.


End file.
